FFX3! The new generation
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: The new generations of Spira. Action, adventure and characters to get to know and love! Based of people I know-go on, look it's good!lol. R&R please for Shinny!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: A new generation!  
  
After the evil Vegnagun had been defeated and the unsent spirit's had gone there way, absolved by the trio, a new calm had fallen over Spira. New generations were growing and family tree's were sprouting more and more branches as life flourished. Evil had been vanquished and good could be once again restored. But, remember that wherever there is light there is also darkness-the two walk hand in hand through every day, as life and death do. With every new generation there is a new evil. Lesser, stronger? We do not know. We only tell the stories of those who fought, for those who care to listen..  
  
We could tell you a story...  
  
A thousand voices we are. Etching memories into stories, weaving moments into pictures, impriting words into song and moulding speech into poems. We are the story tellers. As such we tell of all inhabitants of Spira, from the small Moogle to the large Shoopuff. They all reside within our world, they all have a story to tell. They are all equals once on the scales, for they weigh the same. Creature, Human, Ronso and Guado. All have a purpose.  
  
A thousand stories ago...  
  
Once there was an almighty story teller, they recorded the birth's and death's of all the inhabitants upon Spira, they had infinite wisdom, and infinite patience. Every second they would spend writing down the dates and times of each occurance on Spira. Scribes would rush to put the scrolls that were wrote upon into sealed boxes, an alchove began. Marked with dates the alchove grew. It took up the skies until it blotted the light from the world. As the pile grew they found new ways to harbour the stories, technology crept in.   
  
A sphere story...  
  
Holding each story was easier than writing it out onto scripts of parchment. Emotions and feelings could be relayed in these *spheres* now, the story teller was now a librarian. Only taking images from the world, like peering at pictures in a photograph. But not all pictures are included in the master sphere, depicting your life story. And some pictures should have not been cast aside like they were now. Someone had gotten careless in the new age of sphere's. And some things, were just not meant to be.  
  
A lost story is a sad one...  
  
Archives were now smaller and more compact. Pictures and texts that were thought not to be needed were discarded like refuse. Someone made a mistake, someone disgarded a story. Forgotten by the world and all of it's inhabitants, it grew. Grew in strength- grew in strength of hatred for all else than it's own existance, for now it was forfeit. It's only aim in life was to be known once again. To be known for something *special.*  
  
The destruction of Spira.  
  
We will tell you a story... 


	2. A new story

Chapter 1: The beginning of something special...  
  
In the stark moonlight a lone figure travelled swiftly across the plains of the Calm land. Everything was deadly silent. The grass did not even dare to make a noise whilst it was being ran through, the small black-encased feet were bound, the section between the big toe was tied, ninja. The figure was covered in a black cloak and it flowed with the movement of running fast through the night. It was heading towards the travel agency set up in the middle of the Calm lands. The welcoming sight was greeted with a dark chuckle, a smooth hand movement under the cloak brushed against the small hilt of a dagger in a soothing way. The presence of it was calming and it reminded them of why they were here, to plunder and assault.  
  
"Time to pay up people of Spira..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why do I have to wear this anyway? You *know* I hate this thing!" Jay moaned as his grandfather Cedric held him firmly in his grasp, trying to help him with his waterproof clothing.  
  
"I told yah, this is a diving and exploration mission so hold still will yer!" he bopped Jay on the head as the youth elbowed him by accident in the ribs.  
  
"But Gramps why do I have to go? Im not 16 yet! I have 2 more years to-mmmph!" he was muffled as Cedric popped the breathing apparatus in his mouth. "There we are now, all set to go and help Cid now aren't'cha? That'll teach'cha for messin' 'round with stuff that ain't yours!" the goggled eyes glared at him and not waiting for a reply he hustled his charge into the nearest elevator and pressed "Docking bay." He waved to Jay as he went downwards until he could no longer see the boy through the small diamond holes of the elevator shaft. "Well, that'll teach him to steal ma' new invention," Cedric gruffly chuckled to himself and went to fix the new hover he was creating, that Jay had been riding down the halls on.  
  
Breathing heavilly through the mouth piece of his suit Jay thought about the ways he was going to get back at his grandfather, contemplating stealing his new hover had been idea A. Now was idea B...his magazines. Grinning insanely to himself he waited for the elevator to stop and reached out to press the open button, as he did someone ran into him and he fell to the floor in an ungracious heap.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry man!" a voice said from the other side of Jay, they too had fallen.  
  
"Why you-Chappu?" Jay's wide mismatched eyes stared at the son of Wakka in amazement.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the small house of Shiron a man and a girl walked up to the small door of the house. Kyrii sighed and followed her father into the Tatami room of the house. She carefully removed her flat shoes before entering the room and she went to her mother's side as she began to serve the food. "May I sit?" Yoku nodded as her daughter smiled and sat on the small woven mat by the side of her. "So how was your day child?" Kyrii tried her best not to slurp her noodles in a hurry to answer her mother, "It was okay I guess." Her mother frowned and the crinkles appeared magnified in her face by Kryii's reading glasses which she forgot to take off.  
  
"What sort of an answer is that girl?" Kyrii sighed and began revealing what she had processed on the computer today and the scripts she had translated for the library's use.  
  
"That is good. Did you make many mistakes?" the small girl squirmed, "I used a whole pot of sand today..." her father made a noise in the back of his throat and her mother looked at her with disdain, "My child, you must take better care in writing up the documents. It is a good job that it is voluntary work because I am sure they would not have paid you for that..."  
  
Her mother's voice trailed off as she thought back to the man she had seen in the library today, he had silver hair, tall and sleek in the way he moved. One would almost think he was a spirit-  
  
"Kyrii!" her mother's loud shriek made her listen carefully to the conversation now taking place. "Your attention span is waning my girl! It is rude to not listen to others when they speak!"   
  
"Maybe you would learn more if you listened child!"  
  
"Yes Tousaan..."  
  
"Shush and eat your food before you may leave the table."  
  
"But Im not hungry anymore!" She stared at her near empty plate, a little Mochi and bean paste still visable, she liked her lips of the taste from her Shoyu and began to finish her plate, not wanting her father angry at her.  
  
"I am going to make some more Washi anyway okay. We may be able to sell it in the shop after you sister gets home." Kyrii's mother went off into the smaller room where she began in the preparation for the paper and gifts for their small shop. Heaving a sigh of relief Kyrii brushed her mouth on the sleeve of her kimono, when she pulled her arm back she noticed several grains of rice stuck to it, she blushed with embaressment at her behaviour as her father shook his head.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Matt had heard the noise, a small tapping as if someone was at his window. He frowned and reached for his glasses, the world turned clearer and he threw the covers off himself. He gazed at the ceiling and yawned wearily, he had been up practicing with his magic text. He had to commit spells to memory and they wore him out remembering. Once a spell was used he had to re-learn it as that was the curse of all mages. They may be able to harness the ability to cast but they had to re-stock on ingrediants such as Ether to be able to cast again and again.  
  
He shook his fuzzy head, too much sake. *Bump!* there it was, someone was on the bloody roof! He had thought he'd get a good nights sleep at the travel agency as he was searching for the ' Spira's hope sphere', fat chance of that with someone break dancing on the roof. Getting up from his sitting position on the bed he grabbed his trainers, stuck them on his feet and reached for his staff. Walking to the window he flung it open and yelled, "Right then you little b*stards, who wants some! Im a powerful mage and I am nursing a hangover so bring it on!" Silence greeted him, except for the small sound of fleeing Chocobo's into the distance.  
  
Above Matt's head on the turret of his window stood a tall figure, dressed all in black holding onto a bag of some sorts, "Hello down there," Matt's head shot upwards at the voice, "what in the hell?!" the figure leapt from the roof onto the grass below and started throwing the bag up and then catching it in a taunting way. "Well, well oh powerful mage. This yours?" the voice wavered with amusment. It was a small bag, rope tied it tightly shut at the top, the bag was a cream colour, looking awfully like-"Mine! That's mine! Y-you dirty rotten thief!" the thief just tilted there coverd head to the side, "How very perceptive of you. Now I must be off. Bye!"  
  
Matt's staff glowed as he prepared a spell in his mind, "Crytal rein!" ice shards flew from the sky onto the retreating back of the assailant. "Maybe you will be quicker next time," Matt said smugly as the figure fell to the floor in agony at the spears of ice that had punctured the skin.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
